PATIENT
by locked pearl
Summary: Dari setiap kejadian, kita harus bisa ambil hikmah. Dan siapa yang bersabar, dialah yang tangguh. Berikut kesialan Hori senpai.


**Sabar**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun** /Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun/Komik Shojo Nozaki belongs to **Izumi Tsubaki**.

\- Main pairing: Hori Masayuki x Kashima Yuu **(HoriKashi)**

\- Side pairing: Mikoshiba Mikoto x Kashima Yuu **(MikoKashi)**

 **canon** -setting, just for fun. (you don't have to give me money because i wrote this fanfic with all of my heart.) little **ooc.**

 _Dari setiap kejadian, kita harus bisa ambil hikmah. Dan siapa yang bersabar, dialah yang tangguh. Berikut kesialan Hori senpai._

* * *

 **i.**

Akhir pekan yang tersenyum merupakan jadwal malas Hori. Jam sekolah menjadi jam tidur pun jadi. Telah menyelesaikan misinya Hori hendak pulang, sebelumnya. Tetapi ia mengantungkan kamera—duduk santai di tribun.

Panas beberapa jam lagi bisa diobati dengan topi bisbolnya—pulang nanti.

Masa bodoh dengan lapisan tugas. Ia akan menyaksikan atlet sepak bola di bawah. Kesempatan model kali ini tak tentu akan terputar. Berfoto juga boleh, dengan atlet favorite di bawah—menikmati detik-detik akhir _koukosei_. Survei stadion untuk latar klub tak buruk juga.

* * *

"Nih, Kashima, cocok tidak?"

Kashima membenarkan posisi kamera yang diberi—lempar Hori.

"Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak, kalau mau survei?"

Hori tersenyum miring. "Heh, kalau kau ikut, tugas akan terbengkalai."

Kashima menggerutu. " _Senpai_ jahat. Padahal hari ini ingin kutraktir loh, tadinya, sebelum mendengar huruf-hurufmu barusan, hahaha."

Hori membentuk kerutan di antara alisnya—cemberut. Melihat helaian biru pangeran gadis itu dari samping, serta tawanya barusan mengesalkan menurut Hori.

Kashima melihat-lihat, sedetik merapatkan alis. "Kok aneh _Senpai_? Kenapa stadion semua?

"Ha? Aneh apanya—"

"—Ah! _Senpai_ curang! Pergi ke stadion sepak bola tidak ajak-ajak! Mana stasiunnya? Senpai sendiri yang membengkalai tugas."

Hori berkedut. "O-oi! Aku melaksanakan tugasku kok!"

"Iya. Tidak ada contoh untuk latarnya, stasiun."

"Kok stasiun?"

"Heh, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menyurvei stasiun? Mengapa jadi stadion?"

Hori bangkit. "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang stadion?"

Kashima menghela napas. "Wah, senpai gangguan pendengaran jangan-jangan."

Hori bermuka masam.

"Tapi latar stadion tak buruk juga. Kita bisa membuat naskah ulang. Toh lombanya satu bulan lagi. Tentang gladiator misalnya, hahaha." celetuk Kashima.

Sejujurnya Hori memilih lapisan tugas, kalau saja ia bukan ketua dari klub drama.

 _Sabar, sabar, sabar._

* * *

 **ii.**

Pengurasan tenaga dan jiwa mengharuskan Hori pulang secepatnya. Tak menghiraukan sekitarnya Hori melesat bak kilat ke tribun sepatu.

Setelah membuka loker, celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan sepatu. Tak ada di loker. Urusan siapa pun itu, Hori menutup (membanting) kasar pintu, yang pada ujungnya memantul, terbuka lagi.

Masa bodoh dengan _uwabaki_ yang mencium aspal. Hori kesal bukan main. Sejuta umpatan menyeruak dari bibirnya.

* * *

 **iii.**

Seusai menunaikan satu-dua urusan di ruang musik bersama Seo, tabir jingga menyelimuti kota. Melontarkan profil Hori- _chan senpai_ hari ini menjadi topik yang dimulai Kashima.

Seo juga, menceritakan kegiatan klub basket Wakamatsu (dengan pembawaannya).

Sebelum mencapai tribun—loker sepatu, Kashima tertawa kecil. Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nasib Hori senpai. Sebab Kashima menangkap benda yang selalu melekat pada Hori, yang dilihatnya satu-dua kali ketika pulang bersama (Hori).

* * *

Esok hari langit tampak cerah. Kali ini Hori mengeratkan pertahanan loker—membawa kunci. _Uwabaki_ nya dibawa dari rumah. Menutup loker, setelah memasukkan sepatu cadangan terdengar suara familier bagi telinga Hori.

"Kejutan!"

Tepat setelah loker tertutup (belum dikunci) Kashima hadir dengan sepasang sepatu digantung oleh jarinya

"Whoa!"

Hori terkejut oleh dua hal; Kashima dan sepatu yang ditenteng _ace_ klub drama.

Melihat Kashima, memacu segala pemikiran negatif Hori menyeruak. "Kau mencurinya?"

Kashima cengengesan. "Aku yang menemukannya malah."

Hori tidak (mau) percaya.

"Hori _senpai_ pelupa. Kemarin waktu main polisi maling sepatumu basah, terguyur air hahaha."

Sebelum Hori melempar tasnya, Kashima sudah berlari menjauh.

Hori meregangkan otot. "Dasar, anak itu."

Ia tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tersenyum.

* * *

 **iv.**

Seusai kegiatan klub Hori melesat dengan tujuan apartement Nozaki.

"Berita gembira _Senpai._ Penjualan _manga_ memuncak. Jadi tolong terima ini."

Setelah laporan Nozaki, Hori menerima hasil jerih payahnya. Begitu melihat isi amplop, Hori terkesiap.

"Terima kasih, Nozaki."

Setidaknya dari jumlah nominalnya cukup untuk saku jajannya satu semester ke depan. Dipikirnya ia akan mentraktir Kashima—klub drama.

Teringat kejadian seminggu lalu, salah latar. "Inikah balasan untuk orang yang bersabar?"

* * *

 **v.**

Hori merogoh isi loker. Tak ditemukannya seragam olahraga. Baru kemarin ia mendapat keberuntungan. Sekarang ia sial lagi.

Kali ini bukan perbuatan iseng. Hori tahu pasti anggota OSIS yang menganggap lipatan Hori tidak rapi.

 _"Bagi siswa-siswi yang tidak menjaga kerapihan loker, barang akan disita."_

Undang-undang kesekian OSIS.

* * *

 **vi.**

Hori menganggap Kashima mengajak bermain polisi-maling _lagi_. Ngalor-ngidul ke setiap sisi sekolah sampai episode di mana ayunan kaki Hori terhenti. Di tengah koridor.

Segerombalan siswa yang Hori ketahui sebagai adik kelasnya memunggungi Hori. Di sekitarnya membentuk lingkaran orbit.

Hori menyempil di antara kesempitan. Ia menangkap apa biang dari terbentuknya gerombolan ini. Pusat– _central_ , ditemukan Mikoshiba Mikoto dan Kashima Yuu berhadapan.

"Aku … eum … menyukaimu, Kashima. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Gelagak pemuda surai merah gelisah. Matanya ngalor-ngidul tak berani menatap Kashima. Sorakan untuk menerima berkoar-koar.

Di hadapannya Kashima tersenyum, senang. "Um, boleh kok."

Ibarat Mikoshiba berada di ujung roket yang akan meluncur. Aliran darah menggeliat, naik ke rongga dada merealitaskan peluncuran roket. Hal yang dirasakan Mikoshiba sekarang, Kashima beberapa detik lalu.

Kashima mendekati Mikoshiba. Si rambut merah tanpa ragu menyelinapkan jemarinya di antara Kashima. Walau dengan pandangan berkeliaran dan wajah merah hingga telinga.

Mereka menuruni tangga. Sebelum pergi, Kashima memutar kepala, tersenyum kepada Hori. Dalam diam, Hori menantikan, merindukan senyuman Kashima. Ia selalu berharap bisa menyaksikan senyum pelumpuh itu. Tetapi kali ini, sungguh menyakitkan.

Pasangan _Miko-Kahshi_ bergandengan tangan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Hori yang menggigit bibir, serta kepingan yang pecah bak kaca dalam bentuk abstrak. Tak terdefinisakan.

Gerombolan bubar.

Apakah kali ini ada balasannya ya? Seperti waktu itu?

Hori mengangkat tangan, jidat tertutup. Ditatapanya langit yang mendukung hari Kashima dan Mikoshiba.

"Haruskah … bisakah aku mengikhlaskannya?"

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 ** _ho_** la minna-san! Saya pendatang baru di fandom. Dari anime ini saya emang paling suka HoriKashi. Tapi gara-gara waktu itu nggak sengaja liat fanart mikorin sama kashima, jadi rada ngeship gitu deh. Tapi tetep HK yang utama.

tapi mikokashi itu cool as fuck banget! menurut saya kayak kembar tidak identik gitu deh, hehehe.

Dan rundown kejadian saya ambil dari true story, sial-beruntung.

 **tenk yuu for riding.**


End file.
